What did you see ?
by JustBeMAD
Summary: 2 mai 1998, Tom Elvis Jedusor, expire son dernier soupire et une fois celui-ci écoulé, les sorciers du monde entier tombèrent avec lui pendant 2 minutes et 17 secondes et eurent une vision, une sorte de flash : ils se virent tous le 29 novembre prochain, soit six mois plus tard. Certains se virent dans des situations pas possible et d'autres ne se virent pas du tout...
1. Flash Forward for Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, bonjour, voilà donc ma nouvelle fiction qui regroupe plusieurs couplings sur la saga Harry Potter notamment le Drarry qui arrivera un peu plus tard… Je l'ai fait à la série _flash-forward _et ce premier chapitre est dédié au flash qu'a eu Harry. _Donc_ voilà. Enjoy your reading !

Harry observa, les yeux écarquillés et avec rage, son terrible ravisseur se désintégrer et lorsque celui-ci fut réduit en poussière, un vertige s'empara de notre héros qui tomba soudainement et brusquement sur le sol. Il prit sa tête entre les mains et appuya fortement sur ses tempes qui lui faisaient effroyablement mal. Jamais il n'eut une migraine aussi importante.

Le mal était passé, il s'était effondré quelques secondes plus tard dans son inconscience, et là… A cet instant précis… il s'était comme volatilisé dans un lieu qui lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Harry atterrit de façon violente. Il était tout confus. Un peu paumé. Il ne comprenait pas en fait, ce qui venait vraiment de se passer. Son regard se balada alors dans l'endroit dans lequel il venait tout juste de se téléporter – selon lui. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dû à l'obscurité. Il remarqua tout de même qu'il était dans une pièce un peu froide, dans laquelle des bibliothèques recouvraient chaque mur et cachaient ainsi le peu de fantaisie que ceux-ci dégageaient. Cette salle était peu décorée, et un peu sombre peut-être dû à l'heure qu'il semblait être. Son regard s'arrêta sur un bureau tout désordonné sur lequel étaient placés plusieurs parchemins et manuscrits. Il s'approcha alors de celui-ci et reconnut la couverture d'un des journaux de sorciers. Il le prit en main et vit en haut de la page une date qui lui parut absurde : 29 novembre 1989.

- Impossible, il doit s'agir d'une erreur d'impression… Nous sommes le 2 mai, chuchota-t-il d'un ton déstabilisé.

Il reposa le numéro de la gazette et resta un instant immobile, complètement abasourdit jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement se fit entendre dans le fond de la pièce.

Curieux et pris de panique, il se précipita, baguette à la main, vers l'endroit où il entendu le bruit. Il vit un lit baldaquin. Il pointa son arme vers celui-ci et entre-aperçu une silhouette.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il froidement dans un petit souffle, en serrant des dents, et sans relâcher un instant sa baguette. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une hauteur qui lui permettait de tirer les rideaux du lit. Il vit le visage de l'inconnu qui était tourné sur son côté opposé. Il ne voyait donc que ses cheveux bruns et fins. Cette personne se retourna à l'instant même. Harry sursauta, mais la personne ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du sorcier. Elle ne le voyait même pas, comme s'il était invisible. Harry observa donc, du mieux qu'il pouvait, les traits de cet individu et là, il vit sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. C'était _lui_ qu'il voyait dans ce lit. Il laissa échapper un petit cri, surpris et horrifié. Il s'éloigna d'un bond de ce corps. Et il ressentit tout à coup toutes les sensations que son « clone » ressentait. Il était mélangé dans les sentiments qu'il avait lui, c'est-à-dire, un sentiment d'effroi, et les sentiments de l'autre, d'apaisement. Le deuxième Harry se sentait si bien, dans un état qu'Harry lui-même n'avait encore jamais eu. De plus, il ressentait d'autres sentiments. Un sentiment extrêmement fort qu'il perçut comme une sensation de gêne. Il ne se sentait pas pour autant, si gêné que ça. C'était finalement, la situation en elle-même qui l'embarrassait.

En effet, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité de la pièce et il put enfin voir avec plus de détails. Ainsi, il comprit que l'Harry en face de lui n'était pas seul. Il le comprit en observant la couette qui l'entourait et qui était surélevée. Il était impossible qu'à lui seul il l'eut lui donna cette forme-là.

Il tenta alors de découvrir qui était la seconde personne. Son ventre fit un bond en avant en s'imaginant qu'il était peut-être question de Ginny.

Il attendit alors un signe, qu'une mèche de cheveux roux se fasse voire, ou quelque chose du genre qui lui permettrait d'identifier l'identité de cet individu.

Mais rien à faire, rien ne se passait. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage de l'autre, du moins, _son _visage et ses traits détendus au possible, ainsi que ses dents qui vinrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et ses yeux qui se fermèrent tout à coup dû au plaisir intense qu'on lui fit procurer à cet instant. Il s'entendait pousser de long soupir qui se transformèrent très rapidement en petits gémissements et il se contemplait et ressentait la douleur du deuxième Harry qui tentait de taire les bruits qu'il produisait en se mordant presque à sang ses pauvres joues.

Harry tomba parterre, son corps ne supportait plus ses sensations si différentes et opposées. Il cria haut et fort comme l'autre Harry, mais de manière paradoxe. L'un criait de douleur et l'autre de plaisir. Même si Harry avait finalement dans sa douleur, l'état de bonheur de l'autre.

Tout lui devint subitement flou, il quitta de façon ralentie la chambre tout en entendant la voix de l'inconnu, une voix d'homme, qui ne lui était finalement pas si inconnue que ça : «Je crois que mon père est rentré Potter.» Cette voix, cette phrase se répétait dans son subconscient et lui donnait envie de vomir et lui faisait arracher son cœur tant celui-ci se mit à battre fortement, alors que son esprit était projeté hors de la pièce, puis traça le chemin hors du manoir avant de revenir en lui-même. Il éternua fortement, tout en clignant des yeux avant de se redresser sur les épaules. Il savait. Il avait compris que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Il pensait à une sorte de prédilection, une sorte de vision. Mais il ne voulait pas admettre. Il trouvait cette scène si impossible et aussi bien déroutante que dégoutante justement.

Son mal de tête était revenu dû aux précipitations qui tournaient autour de lui. Les gens heureux de la victoire et apeurés de ce qu'il venait eux-mêmes de voir, poussèrent des hurlements joyeusement effrayants.

Harry se releva un peu bouleversé, décontenancé. Il chercha Drago du regard, et fut coupé par Ron et Hermione qui se mirent à l'interpeler.

« - Harry ! Tu as vu ça ? Toi aussi tu étais ailleurs là ? » S'écria Ron parmi le brouhaha des autres. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude en soupirant.

« - Oh Ron, tu me fatigues. » lui répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers Harry en courant.

« - Harry, est-ce que ça va… ? J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi... Tu as été incroyable. On est tous très reconnaissant envers toi Harry… » Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Il lui répondit en souriant avant de commencer à la questionner.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

- Quand tu as vaincu… V-voldemort… Tout le monde s'est vu le 29 novembre prochain…, Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu n'as rien vu toi Harry… ? »

Harry était toujours distrait, il venait d'apercevoir une tête blonde. _Drago_, murmura-t-il dans ses pensées. Aussitôt que leur regard se croisa, ils le détournèrent aussi vite. Harry compris ainsi que Drago avait vu la même chose que lui à son plus grand désarroi.

« - Harry… ? » L'interpella de nouveau Hermione.

Harry se mit à ignorer son nouvel adversaire avant de reposer son attention sur Hermione.

« - Mh ? Non, je n'ai rien vu. » Déclara-t-il sans réfléchir. Mieux valait de ne rien dire se dit-il. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Et en voyant la réaction de son ami qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant sept ans, elle savait pertinemment qu'il mentait, mais elle ne se prononça pas.

Ginny arriva à cet instant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et vint se jeter au cou de notre Harry dépité. Il se dit que ce n'était qu'une vision. Qu'un _Flash Forward_, et qu'il pourrait tout faire contre ce que le destin lui a prédit.

« - Au fait, il faut que je te raconte ce que j'ai vu ! » s'exclama le rouquin Weasley qui venait d'approuver la relation qu'il entamait avec sa sœur cadette.


	2. Flash Forward for Ronald W

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà donc mon second chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. JustBeMad.

**Flash forward for Ronald W.**

Le rouquin aux tâches de rousseur regardait ses amis d'un air radieux et enthousiaste. Il était si ému qu'il en venait à avoir du mal à laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un petit son de sa gorge. Ses amis le contemplèrent surpris et heureux de le voir ainsi. Harry ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus grandement – signe qui voulait sans doute dire à son ami qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre davantage et qu'il voulait enfin savoir ce qui le rendait si joyeux – Ron prit alors une dernière fois sa respiration avant de s'écrier en gigotant les bras dans tous les sens :

« - Je vais devenir Auror. Je vais devenir Auror ! … Je vais devenir Auror Harry ! »

Ses amis le regardèrent stupéfaits mais attendris par le rayonnement que Ron dégageait de cette nouvelle. Seule Hermione restait quelque peu sceptique. Harry quant à lui le félicita et Ron dans un élan le prit dans ses bras, l'étreinte ne dura que quelques instants, coupée par une Ginny qui se raclait intentionnellement la gorge afin de gagner l'attention de son frère.

« - Tu peux être un peu plus précis ? » demanda la cadette en croisant les bras.

Ron hocha la tête de façon à acquiescer la requête de sa sœur avant d'entamer son récit.

« - Alors voilà. Lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance, je me suis retrouvé sur le chemin de travers. Je n'y avait encore jamais foutu les pieds étant donné que maman nous en interdit strictement l'accès, et puis vu ce qu'on m'en a dit – et vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir que ce genre d'endroit ne m'attire pas du tout, du tout, du tout. Bref, j'ai pensé tout d'abord qu'on m'avait téléporté là-bas de force. Je me sentais tout bizarre. Enfin, j'avais la méga frousse et en même temps j'avais un sentiment de confiance en soi extrême. Jamais, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. C'était… Vraiment bizarre. Je me suis donc mis à marcher dans les rues étroites de ce quartier et là… Et là, je me suis aperçu. Vêtu du fameux uniforme d'Auror. J'étais vraiment sexy dedans ! Vous m'auriez vu… » dit-il en hochant la tête vers Hermione comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part alors que celle-ci était totalement inexpressive. Il poursuivit donc son histoire quelque peu bredouille.

« - Bon, bon… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Je me suis donc vu dans mon uniforme sexy – Ginny leva les yeux au ciel – et n'étant pas totalement sûr qu'il s'agissait vraiment de moi, je me suis approché dangereusement du gugus, et il se trouve que c'était réellement, réellement moi. Enfin, il n'y a pas trente-six mecs aux cheveux rouges flammes et au visage constellés de taches de rousseur comme moi. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore assez con pour ne pas me reconnaître. Et en plus, j'avais beau faire des signes dans tous les sens, me foutre devant le nez du gars, il ne me voyait pas. Enfin du gars… Je me foutais sous le nez quoi. Oui, bon, vous me comprenez merde. Donc, je me suis retrouvé en face de « mon moi » **auror**. Et ce _moi _**auror**, avait l'air d'être occupé. Il surveillait l'entrée d'un bazar. Il donnait l'impression d'attendre quelqu'un. Du moins, de suivre quelqu'un. Je ne m'étais encore jamais vu aussi confiant, aussi sûr de moi, c'est dingue ! … Excusez-moi, excusez-moi. Je m'en mêle. Où c'est que j'en étais ? … Ah ! Enfin, il a dû attendre quelques secondes avant qu'un mec qui semblait l'intéressé sorte du truc muche… De la boutique quoi. Si on peut appeler un machin pareil de la sorte. Bref… Ce mec, cet homme… A vrai dire. Oh mon dieu, vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'était. Essayez de deviner. Mon premier est un homme assez grand. Mon second a les cheveux assez longs et blonds luisants. Mon troisième est un homme qui est toujours vêtu de longs habits noirs et qui ne se sépare jamais de son espèce de canne-spectre chelou. Mon tout est un crétin. Vous dîtes... ? – Harry frissonna à cette description et au nom qui s'élançait dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux un moment sentant son mal de tête reprendre de plus belle.–

- Lucius Malefoy ? Décrétèrent de façon interrogative Hermione et Ginny.

- T'es pas une flèche Harry… Passons. Donc, oui, c'était bien Malefoy. Et mon _moi_ **auror** le fixait longuement. Genre en mode ''fais gaffe à ton cul, je t'ai à l'œil.'' Et leur regard se sont croisés. Et Lucius a eu la trouille et s'est cassé en coup de vent. Sauf que mon _moi _**auror** s'est jeté sur lui. Et on s'est tous les trois volatilisés devant le portail du manoir des Malefoy justement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça le con ! » A ce moment du récit, Harry prit vraiment peur. Il réalisait que tout concordait avec son rêve. Il s'efforça à écouter le reste du récit de Ron tout en essayant de cacher son air apeuré.

« - Bref, Lucius était déjà rentré à l'intérieur. Et mon _moi _**auror** s'apprêta à se faufiler dans l'enceinte de la maison, baguette à la main quelques détraqueurs à l'arrière – en guise de sécurité, et là… A l'instant où je mis un pied dans le salon, Lucius déboule affolé et épouvanté. Je ne suis pas cent pour cent sûr mais je crois que c'est moi qui lui a fait c't effet. Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi un de ces idiots de Weasley comme il dit, qui lui fiche une trouille pareille ? Je ne vous dis pas l'état de mon égo. J'avais l'impression d'être invincible. D'être presque un héros…. Enfin, Lucius me jeta un regard noir et il baragouina un truc dans sa barbe. Je ne suis pas totalement certain mais je crois qu'il marmonnait un truc du genre « Ah je suis fait comme un rat. Ce Weasley est bien trop fort. » ou ton nom je crois Harry. Mais ça me paraît bizarre. Donc on s'en tiendra à la première hypothèse.» déclara-t-il en acquiesçant de la tête.

« - Et à cet instant, j'ai été projeté dans le réel comme dans des films moldus que papa à tendance à me faire regarder. Ah oui, je crois que Lucius n'était pas seul. Il me semble que j'ai entendu du vacarme là-haut. Je vous raconterai ça dans… 6 mois, c'est ça ? »


End file.
